Jomblo ngenes dan Putri Impian
by Erakun
Summary: Karena mempertemukan dua pereman berlainan jenis itu, seperti mempertemukan sang Pangeran, dengan Putri Impiannya. Oke, gak nyambung. NaruSaku.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Segala hal yang tersirat maupun tersurat kecuali fic ini bukan punya saya!

Warning : OOC, GAJE, Typos maybe, dan kawan-kawannya.

Tidak ada keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fic ini. So, please enjoy!

...

Semuanya tentang 'dia' kata mereka. Dan Naruto gak perduli, dia bahkan gak tau siapa itu 'dia', katanya setiap orang punya 'dia' yang berbeda-beda, kalau setiap orang punya 'dia' pasti 'dia' itu banyak sekali. Mungkin karena Naruto gak punya 'dia' makanya dia gak tau siapa itu 'dia' atau mungkin, pura-pura gak tau kali ya?

Semua itu bermula saat... Entahlah Naruto lupa kapan. Tren selalu merebak sendirinya, tiba-tiba aja diomongin terus-terusan. Sebenernya Naruto lumayan sering ngikutin tren-tren begituan buat ajang lelucon, Tapi menurut Naruto yang ini gak lucu banget.

"Heh, Kiba! Ngapain ngelamun? Tidur dengan mata terbuka hm?" Teguran dari pak Yamato menyadarkan Kiba dari lamunannya. Setelah nyengar-nyengir dan garuk-garuk kepala, dia mengembalikan lagi fokusnya ke pelajaran.

"Biasalah pak... Mikirin si 'doi' di seberang sana..." Kata Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Ciee... Ciee..." Goda anak-anak yang lain.

"Eciee... Hati-hati ditikung loh! LDR gitu... Haha" timbrung Naruto.

"Yaudah sih, yang jomblo diem aja..." Kata yang lain.

K-kampret!

Naruto malu gak ketulungan! Gila, ini mah pem-bully-an. Wajah Kiba memerah. Sebenernya gak ada yang pernah melihat pacar Kiba secara secara langsung. Karena katanya sih mereka LDR-an, pacarnya ada di kota-nun-jauh-di-sana, gak tau tuh gimana bisa jadiannya. Jadi dia cuman nunjukin fotonya aja. Yang menurut Naruto gak meyakinkan banget! Foto cewek yang Kiba tunjukin itu sendirian, tunjukin foto berdua kek, Naruto baru percaya kalau mereka pacaran. Tapi pernah Naruto bilang kayak gitu, dia malah diejekin. "Yaudah sih yang jomblo gak usah protes... Mentang-mentang gak ada..."

SOHIB MACAM APA KALIAN?

Bahkan sahabat deket dia Sasuke, sering nge-glare dia dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan berkata cari-cewek-dulu-baru-boleh-ngomong-sama-gue-dasar-jomblo! Yaelah... Emang cewek dia siapa sih? Cuma kak Hinata aja kok!

Cuma...

Cuma...

Cuma...

Iya cuma... Saking 'CUMA'-nya, Naruto pernah masuk ekskul jurnalistik terus keluar lagi karena kak Hinata yang notabenenya ketua ekskul udah keburu dihak patenkan oleh Sasuke.

If you know what I mean lah...

Tapi yang lebih bikin sebel lagi, lama-lama jomblo itu dirasisin atau diselipkan dalam percakapan yang gak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama 'jomblo-jombloan'.

"Gila Nar! Presentasi lu keren banget tadi!"

"Hoho! Iya dong! Si Kakashi yang biasanya tidur gitu sampai nanggepin gua!"

"Haha iya, keren keren! Gimana? Masih jomblo? Haha"

"Haha iyakan? Gue sengaja mancing dia, haha"

"Haha iya, dasar jomblo emang ya, hahaha"

"Hahaha..."

Bletak!

"OY! NARUTO JANGAN BERANTEM!" Teriak Juugo si ketua kelas

"NJIR! CARI MATI LO HAH?!" Raung Naruto pada yang nanya.

"KENAPA EMANGNYA HAH? DASAR JONES!"

Dan setelah dibilang jones, dia terkenal dengan sikap premannya. Lama-lama jadi 'Preman Jones'

Astaga...

Sudah cukup dengan semua kealayan ini.

Ada istilah 'jomblo itu nasib, single itu prinsip' sebenernya Naruto bisa aja dengan mudah berkata seperti itu, tapi bagaimanapun dia merasa itu hanya dalih untuk ngehibur diri. Mendingan kenyataan yang pahit daripada kebohongan manis kan? Gak laku mah terima aja...

Ouch, Sakitnya tuh di sini...

Sebenernya bukan cuma dia satu-satunya jones dikelas. Ada satu lagi, dari pihak seberang alias cewek, namanya Sakura. Anak-anak berkacamata tebal dan mantengin buku setiap saat gak dihitung, karena udah dianggap pacaran sama ensiklopedi. Sungguh kasihan...

Kembali lagi ke Sakura, kalau dibilang ngenes sih... Gak tau juga deh, Naruto gak ngerti kalau harus ngelihat dari sudut pandang cewek, dia sih keliatan biasa aja gak punya gebetan, apa jangan-jangan... Ah enggaklah, Naruto masih inget kok gimana cewek itu jejeritan pas nonton video klipnya OXE. "OMG HULAN YOU'RE SO CUTE AAW MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Halah, Lebay banget sih, padahal muka kayak maho-maho gitu. Dia juga jadi cewek tuh selebor banget! Jalan aja ngangkang, ngomong teriak-teriak, terus gayanya kayak preman! Bukannya Naruto gak sadar diri ya, si Sakura kan cewek, tau etika dong! Kalau Naruto sih... Salahnya, dia nembak cewek pas lagi heboh-hobohnya diejek jones. Ya cewek gak maulah nerima! Naruto pikir mereka apa? Cabe-cabean?

Yah... Beginilah pada akhirnya diapun menjadi jomblo...

"Heh, sudah-sudah! Fokus lagi ke pelajaran!" Tegur pak Yamato dan kelas pun kembali tenang.

...

"Anjas!" Rutuk Naruto saat bumbu kacang siomaynya tumpah ke bajunya.

"Makanya jalan tuh yang bener!" Lanjut Sasuke. Rada kesel juga, Sohibnya yang satu ini emang gak bisa diem, ceroboh banget lagi, untung gak kena dia tadi kan.

"Hehe, sori Sas, jadi ini gimana dong? Udah terlanjur kotor gini?" Rengek Naruto.

"Yah lo apain kek! Udah deh, sana jauh-jauh! Hush! Hush!" kesal Sasuke, tangannya mengibas-ngibas dengan pandangan jijik.

"Yah... Elu mah gitu aja marah! Santai aja dong!"

"Yaudah sana jauh-jauh! Gua serius!"

"Gua juga serius!"

"Serius apa hah?"

"WOY! SUDAH, BERISIK TAU GAK?!"

Hidung Naruto dan Sasuke sukses bengkok setelah terkena sodokan maut telunjuk Sakura. FYI nih, Sakura adalah ketua klub karate dan lagi ngembangin jurus-jurus maut dengan menggunakan seminim-minimnya anggota tubuh, seperti telunjuk, kelingking kaki, bahkan upil -what?-

"Ish! Bukan urusan lo cewek jejadian! Lagian suara lo tuh lebih berisik tau! Dasar cempreng!"

"Eh! Itu normal namanya! Suara cewek emang cempreng!"

"Oh? Lo cewek? Yang namanya cewek tuh kayak... Kak Hinata! Anggun, cantik, lemah lembut! Kayak putri impian! Lo mah apaan?"

"Sialan, jangan ngomongin cewek gua!" Sengit Sasuke yang dari tadi udah pening dengerin suara dua anak yang sama aja.

"Udah ah! Gua cabut" lanjutnya.

"Gua juga! Nih deh, jangan bikin malu! Besok balikin" kata Sakura sembari melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya ke Naruto untuk menutupi bumbu tumpahan di kemejanya. Setelah itu, Sakura berbalik dan pergi dengan gaya tsunderenya.

Naruto tercenung, aduh manis benar. Tanpa sadar nyengir sendiri di tengah kantin. Orang-orang memandang aneh.

...

"Cariin gua cewek dong Gaar," mendengarnya alis Gaara mengkerut. Naruto tadi datang dengan alasan belajar bareng, padahal mah apaan? Dari tadi bengong terus di kasurnya. "Ck, katanya mau belajar bareng? Hayo sini belajar!" Ajak Gaara, tangannya melambai mengajak Naruto belajar bareng.

"Emoh ah, gaya lu kayak homo" celetuk Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang. "Yaudah kalau gitu ngapain lo kesini sialan!" Gereget Gaara.

"Oh iya Gaar, makan yuk, gua laper" pinta Naruto tanpa memperdulikan apa yang Gaara katakan.

"Lu kira ini rumah siapa hah?"

"Ayo dong! Kak Temari kan belum bikin acara makan-makan nih, jadian sama Shikamaru"

"Belum bikin acara Bapak lo gendut! Kemarin itu apaan? Acara jadiin aja udah kayak kawinan! Gua nih, korban Nar! Korban!" Ucap Gaara sambil memukul-mukul dada. "Enak aja! Bokap gua mah ganteng! Liat aja nih anaknya" Balas Naruto gak nyambung. "Ya terserah deh, makanya jadi orang jangan jomblo! Gak ada yang bisa dibanggain selain diri sendiri kan?"

Gedebrak!

"HEH! GOBLOK! ITU SEMUA GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA TAU!" Bentak Naruto.

"Eh siah! Selow dong! Jangan lulumpatan di kasur, lu ah! Kayak anak kecil!"

Balas Gaara, masalahnya ini si Naruto berdiri di atas kasurnya, kagak inget umur ni orang. "OKE! ASALKAN LU TARIK KATA-KATA LU!"

"APAAN? ENAK AJA!" Bete juga nih lama-lama, enaknya ni anak di apain ya? Potong-potong kasih anjing tetangga lumayan juga. "HEH! DASAR PEDO! LOLLICON! Anak SMP aja lu embat!"

"OH? SIAPA YANG GAK NYAMBUNG SEKARANG HAH?!"

"AUAH GELAP! PULANG GUA!"

"YAUDAH PULANG SONO HUSH!"

"Jangan kangen loh ya!"

Jdar

"Dasar bego -_-" desis Gaara.

...

"Yaudah lu ikut biro jodoh aja atau apa kek, berisik banget dari kemaren!" Sungut Kiba menanggapi sohibnya yang dari kemaren merengek-rengek pengen punya pacar tapi gak ada usaha. Ganggu banget tau gak? Dia lagi ngerjain remed biologi jadi gak konsen kan!

"Lagian jomblo gak seburuk itu kok!" Lanjutnya.

"Ya emang lu tahu rasanya jadi jomblo hah?" Balas Naruto gak terima.

"Yaudah deh, lu ikut acara cari jodoh aja! Entar gua atur jadwalnya, lu tinggal nyiapin diri,"

"Nah! Gitu dong, bantuin temen!"

"Apaan? Elu yang mau punya cewek malah gua yang usaha"

...

Kaos, jaket tanpa lengan, celana jeans, sepatu, dan topi. Sudahlah, begini aja, Naruto bingung mau pakai apa. Kata Kiba, forum yang dia temuin buat orang-orang diatas 20 tahun, jadi Naruto harus terkesan 20tahunan. Mungkin dengan gaya kasual kayak gini masih diterima kan ya? Kebetulan banget acaranya hari sabtu ini, hitung-hitung malam mingguan lah...

Forum buat orang-orang di atas 20 tahun, wuih, banyak tante-tante dong ya? Mantab lah!

...

Setelah mendengar pidato mengenai jodoh, cinta, dan bla bla bla, yang Naruto gak perduli, dia lebih suka ngapalin rumus fluida dinamis, acarapun dimulai. Rupanya acara ini lumayan formal, rata-rata perempuannya memakai gaun pesta dengan kesan anggun dan tiap-tiap peserta harus memakai topeng yang sudah disediakan untuk memberi kesan misterius. Oke, ini acara untuk orang-orang di atas 20tahunan tapi entah kenapa menurut Naruto kesannya kekanakan. Ribet amat sih mau cari jodoh aja. Sistemnya pasangan ditentuin sama panitia, karena sebelum masuk tadi tiap-tiap peserta sudah menentukan karakter diri dan karakter pasangan yang diinginkan.

"Joshua Michael, wes, keren bener nama samaran gua" gumamnya sambil mencari-cari pasangan yang sudah ditentukan. Anggun, sopan, cantik, periang dan cerdas adalah karakteristik utama dari cewek ini. Hm... Orangnya kayak apa ya?

"Naruto?" Terdengar suara gadis yang Naruto sangat kenal. Saat mendongak, benar saja itu dia, Naruto kembali menunduk menatap kertas di genggamannya, kali ini ke bagian nama calon pasangan. Kemudian nametag yang dipakai gadis itu.

Uzumaki Karin

Dafuq

"K-kak Karin?" Ucap Naruto untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya? Kamu Naruto kan?" Balas Karin,

Naruto membuka topengnya yang hanya menutupi bagian mata. Peraturannya, jika sudah bertemu pasangan diperbolehkan untuk membuka topeng.

"Eh, hehe, kok tahu sih?" Ujar Naruto canggung sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Ya taulah, yang punya kumis kucing kayak gitu kan cuma kamu doang. Ngapain di sini?" Tanya Karin.

"Uh... Ehm, iseng aja... Lagian kakak juga ngapain di sini? Jomblo ya? Lagian apa-apaan nih karakteristiknya? Jauh banget sama kakak! Haha!" Jawab Naruto

"Heh! Wajar aja kalau kakak di sini! Setidaknya kakak memenuhi syarat utama yaitu umur! Kamu tuh seharusnya fokus dulu belajar! Masih pakai seragam aja udah pontang-panting sok cari jodoh! Lagian kamu juga! Ganteng? Bijaksana? Berkarisma? Mau nyalonin diri jadi gubernur?"

"Ya emang kenyataan kok!" Elak Naruto.

"Oh... Gitu? Tante Kushina tahu hm?"

"E-eh! Jangan kasih tau mama kak! Please!"

"Siapa juga yang mau kasih tau?"

"Oh, yaudah kalau gitu, bye kak!" Kata Naruto sambil balik badan siap pergi.

"Eitt! Tunggu dulu! Mau kemana hm?" Cegah Karin sambil menarik kupluk jaket Naruto. "Mau bilang ke panitia buat ganti pasangan?" Jawab Naruto.

"Hoho, kamu temenin kakak ya," kata Karin sambil tersenyum tsundere.

"Aduh duh kak, please! Aku gak mau capek-capek datang kesini cuma buat ketemu sepupu doang! Kalau mau ngasih uang jajan ntar deh di rumah aja!"

"Yee... Geer! Udah deh temenin kakak aja! Sini!" Dan Naruto pun sukses di seret-seret Karin.

...

"Oh, udah ketemu yang baru, hm?" Ucap seorang pria ke arah Karin dan Naruto.

"Oh, iya dong... Gak sulit kok ngelupain kamu" kata Karin sarkastik.

"Kenapa hm? Belum dapet pasangan? Sendiri saja, Suigetsu?" lanjut Karin. Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Oh, tentu saja sudah, dia sedang ke kamar kecil. Asal tahu saja ya, dia cantik sekali dan yang paling aku suka itu warna rambutnya yang unik, seperti punya mu," balas pria itu. Wajah Karin memerah. "Oh, masih bertahan dengan fetish anehmu itu ya? Yasudah, aku pergi dulu, aku sibuk!" Ucap Karin dan setelah itu dia melengos dengan kasar dan kembali menyeret Naruto dengan kekuatan di atas normal.

Mereka mampir ke sebuah cafe sebelum pulang, sudah jam 9 malam. Mama Kushina mengijinkan pulang malam setelah tahu Naruto bersama dengan Karin.

"Hiks, sebenarnya kakak masih cinta dia Naruto! Hiks!" Tangis Karin. Naruto speechless dia gak tahu harus ngomong apa.

"Menurut kamu hiks, kakak harus gimana? Hiks" tanya Karin sambil terisak-isak.

"Eh, emm kalau gitu minta maaf aja kak!" Ucap Naruto asal. "Oh? Ehm, gitu ya?" Ucap Karin mau-maunya aja terpengaruh. "Iya kak! Kadang kita harus menyesampingkan emosi untuk cinta, beri dia ke kesempatan sekali lagi, Naruto yakin dia juga masih cinta sama kakak kok! Percaya deh kak! Keliatan kok tadi, dia cemburu gitu melihat kakak!" Ujar Naruto semangat, kapan lagi bisa mempengaruhi cewek kayak gini? Harga diri cowok mau dikemanain kalau kerjaannya minta maaf terus? Kurang lebih Naruto ngertilah perasaan si Suigetsu itu, apalagi dengan pacar kayak kak Karin. "Oh g-gitu ya? Yaudah deh kakak coba nanti," balas Karin. Pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya mengelum senyum tipis malu-malu. "Nah gitu dong, semangat lagi! Jadi mana nih makanannya? Kakak yang bayar kan?" Seru Naruto ceria.

"Iya deh! Makan yang banyak ya, biar tumbuh besar lagi! Kakak yang bayar karena kamu udah mau temenin kakak hari ini."Kata Karin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

...

"Kata Karin, kemarin kalian ketemu ya di acara biro jodoh?" Tanya Kushina yang sedang menyetrika kepada anak tunggalnya yang sedang 'free style' di sofa. Naruto hanya ber-hum dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke salah satu video klip OXE yang lagi heboh banget, mencari-cari daya tarik selain sekumpulan cowok yang gak bisa diem joget kesana-kemari. Efeknya lumayan, tata cahaya, audio, dan pengambilan sudut pandang kamera juga baguslah. "Arrgh!" Membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, Naruto jadi frustasi sendiri. Masa dia kalah sih sama Boy Band begituan? Argh! Lagi pula sejak kapan dia peduli?

Kushina hanya melirik sedikit dari sudut matanya kelakuan anaknya tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu gak bilang sama mama kalau pengen punya pacar hm? Anak mama udah gede rupanya," lanjut Kushina.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kamu ketemu Karin kan kemarin di biro jodoh? Ngapain coba kamu ikut acara-acara begituan? Padahal anak teman mama ada yang cantik, baik, dan sopan, nanti deh mama kenalin," sial! Kak Karin emang gak bisa dipercaya.

"Malam ini kita ada acara makan malam loh sama rekan bisnis papa di rumahnya. Istrinya teman mama, pasti mereka membawa anak perempuan mereka, kamu ikut ya?" Tawar Kushina.

"Iya, terserah deh!" Balas Naruto malas.

...

Naruto gak percaya apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"Perkenalkan, ini putri saya Sakura." Ucap Haruno Kizashi rekan bisnis ayahnya yang diceritakan Kushina.

"Salam kenal om, tante," ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu. "S-sakura kan? Lo bener-bener Sakura?" Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan rasa takjub lagi. Sakura, yang suka jingkrak-jingkrak dan teriak-teriak kalau ngomong, di depannya sekarang ini, memakai gaun anggun dan berbicara layaknya seorang bangsawan, seorang putri. Putri impian. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Hush, Naruto! Yang sopan!" Bisik mamanya. Kizashi tersenyum kemudian berkata "oh ya, kalian satu sekolah ya?"

"Iya, Dad, bahkan satu kelas" jawab Sakura lemah lebut. "Wah bagus kalau begitu, kalian pasti akrab sekali." Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil yang manis sekali. Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas. "Oke jagoan, selamat menikmati malam yang indah ini, sana jalan-jalan sama Sakura. Sakura mau kan menemaninya?" Tanya Minato kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memberi gestur agar Naruto mengikutinya.

Perjalanan mereka ke tempat tujuan yang entah kemana di penuhi kesunyian. "Ehm, rumah ka- lo... Gede juga ya," ujar Naruto berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Sakura tidak memberi respon berarti, jalannya masih sama, pelasn dan penuh kehati-hatian, sepatu heels nya mengadu dengan lantai menimbulkan suara konstan di sepanjang perjalanan, gaun panjangnya terseret perlahan di belakangnya.

Akhirnya Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, kemudian membukanya. Memberikan gambaran kota di malam hari yanga indah. Naruto dengan segera keluar ke balkon itu menyusul Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura menutup pintu balkonnya, membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ehm, m-maaf" akhirnya Sakura bersuara, wajahnya menunduk entah kenapa. Naruto yang kurang lebih mengerti mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Gak, gak apa-apa kok, setiap orang punya rahasia sendiri, setiap orang punya sisi yang berbeda di setiap waktu yang berbeda, termasuk kamu, kamu gak salah Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"T-tapi!"

"Ssstt! Aku belum selesai bicara, aku... Aku suka sama kamu sejak lama Sakura, mungkin gak kelihatan karena aku sering nembak cewek... Tapi serius Sakura, aku suka sama kamu apa adanya, bahkan saat aku ngomel-ngomel sendiri dalam hati mengenai betapa uniknya dirimu sebagai perempuan." Oke, sedikit nyindir, tapi gak apa-apalah. Wajah Sakura memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tapi Naruto... Aku gak pantas,"

"Hei, cantik? Kamu pantas jadi apa saja yang kamu inginkan kok, just the way you're." Pipi merona itu sekarang berada di genggaman besar Naruto. Membuat hijau zambrud tenggelam dalam indahnya biru samudra. "Naruto..."

"Sakura, jadi pacar ku ya?" Kata Naruto akhirnya. "Hanya saja... Jangan pernah berubah, jadi seperti ini saja... Ya?" Lanjutnya lagi. Ya, jangan berubah. Naruto pun akan tetap begini, menjadi jomblo ngenes, ah mungkin tidak lagi, karena dia sudah merasa menjadi pangeran bahagia sekarang karena disampingnya, berdiri seorang putri impian. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan senang hati Mr. Joshua." Kali ini senyum misterius. Dan merekapun berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan malam.

...

"kenapa lu Nar? Senyam-senyum gitu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kata Kiba kemarin lo ikut biro jodoh ya? Gimana? Udah dapet?" Sambung Sasuke.

"Palingan tante-tante" timbrung Gaara

"Ah enggak kok... Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto, namun ekspresi di wajahnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya, membuat yang lain penasaran.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang diam-diam sedang memperhatikannya juga.

Ah, sudahlah, biarlah ini jadi rahasia mereka.

...

"Si Sakura masa gayanya jadi anggun gitu?"

"Salah makan obat kali,"

...

FIN

...

Abal banget... Makasih yang udah mau baca! Saran, kritik, masukan sangat di harapkan! Terima Kasih dah mampir!


End file.
